1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an air conditioning system, and particularly, to an air conditioning system, capable of performing wireless communications by establishing wireless networks among components, and a communication method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, an air conditioning system, as shown in FIG. 1, includes outdoor units 20 for controlling distribution and circulation of refrigerant, indoor units 10 linked to the outdoor units 20 for supplying air into each room, and a controller 30 connected to each outdoor unit 20 for control thereof.
The controller 30 may include a control program for allowing a user or other operators to preset air conditioner setting information, such as network information, device information related to the indoor units and the outdoor units, and the like so as to individually control each unit (component) according to the preset setting information.
Recently, air conditioning systems have included a central controller for enhancing management efficiencies of air conditioners installed in public buildings, such as offices, schools, and factories. Also, as the functions of the outdoor units are increased, the tendency is toward linking many indoor units to one outdoor unit and integrally controlling the outdoor and indoor units using the central controller.
In order for a controller, such as a central controller, to perform communications with the outdoor units and the indoor units, communication lines are required. In the related art, the communications with the outdoor units and the indoor units have been performed separately using dedicated lines. Recently, an indoor unit has been configured to transmit and receive data via a power line by employing a power line communication technology, so the indoor unit does not require any separate communication line.
Meanwhile, as the air conditioners are installed in public buildings, the number of indoor units required increases, which causes an increase in the number of outdoor units due to capacity limitation. Here, communication lines are needed for communications between outdoor units, as well as between the controller and the outdoor unit, between the controller and the indoor unit and between the outdoor unit and the indoor unit, accordingly, the connection of the communication lines becomes more complicated.